Monster Machine Christmas
is the 6th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description On Christmas Eve, Blaze and AJ are helping Santa with his presents, but when Crusher accidentally sends them far away he must help them retrieve them in time. Synopsis The episode begins as a narrator introduces it's Christmas Eve, and explains all the trucks are busy getting ready for the arrival of Santa. Up at the North Pole, Blaze and AJ are helping Santa Clause load his magic bag with presents they find in his workshop. All three introduce themselves to the viewers and explain what's going on. AJ reveals the magic bag can hold presents for everyone in the world, and Santa adds he and his elf trucks make sure they have the perfect present for everyone so they can feel special. When one of the elves appears and asks to check and see if all the presents are in the bag, they see the present meter which isn't all the way up to the top yet, as there's still one more present that has to go in. Luckily, Blaze finds the last present with the viewer's help. And the elves go outside to get the sleigh ready. As they leave, Crusher and Pickle, who are also visiting the workshop, enter behind them. When Pickle wonders why they're here, Crusher reveals he wants to find his present and rummages through the bag until he gets it. Pickle is unsure as he can't open it until Christmas which is next day, but Crusher dismisses and tries to take a peek, accidentally rolling the bag out of the workshop and launching all the presents far away. Santa and the elves are dejected, but Blaze and AJ promise to find them, and Crusher reluctantly agrees to go as well, but only because he just wants to get his own present back at first until encouraged to find all of them by Santa. Blaze loads up the magic bag and leads Crusher with him, as Let's Blaze is heard. Entering a cave, AJ spots some of the presents frozen in a chunk of ice on the ceiling. Crusher attempts to get them down with his toy suction cup bow and arrow, only to hit a bighorn by mistake. Since the toy couldn't shoot far enough, Blaze and AJ decide to be engineers - people who build new things - and build a better one. Blaze transforms into a giant bow and arrow and with help from the viewers, finds the right angle to shoot and they get the presents down. Crusher is devastated however, as his present is not any of them. AJ suddenly gets a call from Santa back at the workshop and report on the progress, which impresses Pickle and the elves. Santa lets them know they should find all of them and they go on. When Crusher asks Blaze if he happened to tell Santa what his present is, they suddenly approach a steep hill with giant candy canes, where they see more presents at the bottom. Crusher attempts to slide down on his sled, but he fails to jump across the cliff and ends up dangling from a candy cane over the edge. Luckily, Blaze transforms into a sled with a turbo jet engine to go super fast, and manages to jump the gap and rescues Crusher. But to Crusher's dismay, his present is not in the second batch of presents. Blaze and Crusher continue on their way as AJ sings I Wanna Be An Engineer For Christmas in the background and Blaze shows his engineering skills. After the song, they get another call from Santa, who warns them that Christmas will come soon. Blaze spots the last of the presents on top of a faraway hill, but they are blocked by machines shooting giant snowballs. Crusher attempts to blast them away with his toy water blaster, but it isn't enough to blast one away and ends up getting stuck in one and rolling back to the bottom. Fortunately, Blaze transforms into a giant water blaster, and he and AJ go up the hill while spraying all the snowballs with help from the viewers. They make it to the top and retrieve the last of the presents, filling the bag. Crusher searches the full bag and finally finds his present, but he accidentally causes an earthquake in the snow and the bag falls until Blaze tries to haul it back up with his hook. Unfortunately, it's too heavy for him to lift himself, and Crusher dismisses his trouble with the fact he now has his present. But upon remembering what Santa said about everyone feeling special on Christmas, he finally realizes if the bag falls, no one will get their presents and feel special, and decides to help Blaze much to his surprise. The two pull together and successfully get the bag back up and save the presents. Santa then appears near them and is happy that all the presents are back together, but they need a way to deliver them before it's too late. Blaze decides to deliver them super fast, and Santa uses Christmas magic to transform him into a sleigh for the occasion, and even Crusher is impressed. Unleashing his Blazing Speed with help from the viewers, he sets off on the delivery. Blaze flies back to Axle City, delivering all the presents as the song Monster Machine Christmas is played. The episode ends with a final message from the narrator, followed by Santa announcing, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a Let's Blaze!" Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Multiple transformations Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept